


The Fire Where She Walks

by kimmu



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe let him up, dear?” She asked with a definite gleam in her eyes as she met Chris’s across the length of Tom’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Where She Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is shamelessly stolen from Lola Montez by Volbeat, which I listened to on repeat while writing this.

Elsa’s fingers were not as large as Chris’s, not as long or as broad and much softer to the touch as they slipped between the firm mounds of Tom’s ass to press against the tight hole between them. Her nails were longer as well, and she laughed softly as she scratched one lightly over the rim and felt it twitch in response before pushing three fingers firmly inside. Tom was used to bigger and she wanted him to feel it, feel her breaching him. She wasted no time before she started fucking him steadily with her fingers to get him open and ready for her.

“Maybe let him up, dear?” She asked with a definite gleam in her eyes as she met Chris’s across the length of Tom’s body.

“You heard the lady,” Chris said as he pulled Tom off of his dick with a wet pop to rest a hand warm and heavy along the curve of his neck. Tom already looked a bit fucked out with his cheeks and lips red from the very enthusiastic blowjob he’d been giving Chris before Elsa had slipped into the bed.

“Yes ma’am,” Tom’s laugh caught in his throat as Elsa added a fourth finger to the ones already moving in his ass and turned into a strained moan as she spread them wide.

“I want to hear him when I fuck him. He makes the prettiest noises, no?” She kept her fingers spread until Tom started to keen softly and only then pulled them free of the tight clench.

“He does.”

She scooted back from where she had been kneeling over Tom to reach for the bottle of lube. It opened with a click and she slicked her fingers up once more, though this time she wrapped them around the solid length of the strap-on she was wearing. It wasn't overly large, definitely smaller than both of her men but still a striking sight from where it rose from between her thighs in the soft leather harness she wore to hold it in place. The length that slid up inside her cunt also rubbed her in all of the right places as she stroked the strap-on and got it wet.

“And turn him over. I want to him to watch me. I want him to see my new cock.”

Both men groaned, and Chris helped Tom roll over, settling the slighter man comfortably between his legs with his chest to Tom’s back. “I’d say she’s pretty hard for you,” Chris smiled as he lazily thrust against his back. “We both are.”

Tom’s own cock jumped as he watched Elsa rub her palm over the head of the strap-on like she was palming a real dick, and he sighed in relief when Chris finally took mercy on him and slid a broad hand down his belly to wrap strong fingers around his very ignored erection. He wasn't going to last long with all of the stimulation he was receiving.

Elsa finished her prep and placed her hands on Tom’s thighs, spreading them with ease as she settled between his legs. “Not too much, Chris,” She nudged the solid head of the dildo against Tom’s hole, “You always spoil him.” Her hands moved from the strong length of Tom’s thighs to grab his hips, and she thrust forward, getting the head past the initial ring of resistance thanks to the copious amount of slick she had applied, before rocking back slightly and thrusting again. Elsa built up a steady rhythm as she worked her fake cock deeper into his body, not faltering in spite of the way the dildo was directly stimulating her clit, until her hips were flush with his. Her cunt clenched around the end of the toy inside her as she watched Tom bite his lip at the penetration. It made her want to kiss him, which was impossible with their current position without some contorting, but Chris saw her desire and tipped Tom’s head back to suck that tempting lower lip into his mouth.

While they were both distracted, Elsa started to properly fuck Tom, pulling back until just the tip of the strap-on was left inside before thrusting it back home inside his grasping ass. Each of her thrusts also pushed the strap-on deep inside her, the pleasure from that joining the pleasure in watching her two men touch each other before her and the heady power that came from being the one doing the fucking for once.

Tom broke away from the kiss with Chris when Elsa managed to hit his prostate with a perfectly placed thrust that made his toes curl. He saw her smile when she realized what she’d done and twisted her hips to try and repeat the motion. Her fucking left her breasts swaying tempting and full and within reach, and Tom captured a pink nipple between his fingers and pinched it in the way he knew Elsa loved. Her rhythm faltered for a moment as she moaned at the pressure on her nipple, and Tom laughed at the pout she gave him as she recovered.

“Bad, bad Tom.”

“I think he’s being awfully sweet,” The smile was clear in Chris’s voice as he rubbed his thumb against the leaking tip of Tom’s cock. “Hard to not want to touch you when you’re so gorgeous over us, love. “

She dug her nails into Tom’s hips and hauled him towards her, her arms flexing and showing her own hard earned muscle, as she thrust home hard. It pushed a moan deep from his chest and left him squirming between the dildo pressed as firmly in his ass as it would go and Chris’s hand warm and snug around his cock as he jerked him off in time with Elsa’s movements.

“I think he just wanted that,” she said with a breathless smile as she did it again. Each thrust also pushed her closer and closer to the edge, the rub of the dildo inside and against her winding her tighter and tighter until the pleasure finally snapped within her. She ground her hips hard against Tom as her orgasm broke over her and left her moaning out both their names. She stilled for a long moment as the shocks were clearly visible through her small but strong frame before she slumped back on the bed. The dildo slid free of Tom’s ass with an audible squelch, and Elsa almost doubled over as she started giggling. “I must look so silly,” She managed to get out between laughs as she reached between her thighs to remove the dildo from her now too sensitive cunt. 

“You look absolutely ravishing, dear, but you've left Tom hanging,” Chris tutted over Tom’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my sweet,” Elsa crawled back between Tom’s still spread legs to press a kiss in apology to the soft skin of his inner thigh. She slid her fingers back between the cheeks of his ass to feel how wet and loose he still was, and smiled at the moan it drew from him. “Next time will be better, yes? But now it is Chris’s turn.” She moved back as Chris dropped his hold on Tom’s cock to take firm hold of his hips and help him up onto his knees. She grabbed the lube from where it had been dropped to the side and passed it to Chris so he could get his own cock slick and ready. Elsa watched with greedy eyes as he positioned Tom just right over his lap, Tom’s thighs spread wide over Chris’s, so he could line his cock up to press the fat head to Tom’s hole. 

Tom shuddered at the first nudge against the sensitive flesh and tilted his head back to seek out Chris’s mouth in desperation as he was finally breached. Chris’s hold on his hips helped steady Tom’s slide down the length of his cock until he was buried to the root in his ass. It left Tom full and panting harshly into the sloppy kiss he shared with Chris, his own cock almost painfully hard and leaking by that point. He cried out at the first soft touch to the tip of his cock, and tore himself away from Chris to look down. 

Elsa arched an eyebrow and slowly licked over the wet head of his cock again. “Just helping a little.”

“That’s…” Tom’s sentence trailed off as he felt Chris’s hands tighten their grip and turned into a whine as he was bodily lifted upwards, unhappy at the emptiness left behind as Chris pulled him almost entirely up off of his cock.

Elsa laughed at Tom’s pleased groan as Chris thrust upwards, fucking back into Tom, and wrapped her hand around his cock to start pulling in time with Chris’s thrusts. She could feel Tom shuddering with each drag off her palm over the slippery head, each time Chris grunted as he thrust into Tom and managed to rub against his prostate, and knew he was close. Careful to not throw the impressive balance of their fucking off, she licked her way across Tom’s chest to catch a nipple in her teeth. The added pressure made his cock jump in her hand and she smiled against his skin and started murmuring encouragement, filthy things in her native Spanish that she knew Tom understood. 

All too soon Tom was jerking in Chris’s hold and crying out almost like he was wounded as he came between himself and Elsa, who didn't stop tugging on his cock until he’d been milked completely dry, come all over her hand and his stomach and even trailing down the curve of one of her breasts, and his breath hitched at too much stimulation to his now over sensitive cock. She gave his dick one last stroke before moving to the side so Chris had room to maneuver the now pliant Tom onto his hands and knees. Chris was the last one waiting, and he had been so strong and so patient for them both. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder and watched him start to fuck Tom in earnest. “You’re doing so well, Tom, taking him so deep. Both my good boys.”

She couldn't resist the temptation to share a taste with Chris, who’d been denied the chance to put his mouth on either of them that night, and added the wetness still dripping down her to chest to her fingers so she could rub them over Chris’s lips. His mouth opened instantly to allow her fingers to slip in and closed around them. He hummed in pleasure as he sucked on her fingers and curled his tongue around them as he chased every last bit of Tom on her skin until they were slick with nothing but his own saliva. Elsa laughed at the noise he made when she pulled her fingers free of his mouth and dropped another kiss to his shoulder to placate him.

She wasted no time in running her hand over Chris’s ass, feeling the muscles working under his warm skin as he chased his own orgasm pounding into Tom, and down into his crack. She rubbed two damp fingers firmly against Chris’s hole. One fingertip just barely breached him, and he froze as he started to come with his cock buried as far into Tom’s stretched hole as it would go. After several long moments he slumped down to plaster himself to Tom’s back, arms wrapped around Tom’s middle in a hug as he rained soft, affectionate kisses all over whatever parts of his head and shoulders he could reach.

“See? You do spoil him,” Elsa said as she slapped Chris on the ass. “Now move. I want to lick him clean.”

Tom groaned and started to laugh.


End file.
